Yuffie and the Magical Girl Materia
by yohji-kun
Summary: Yuffie-chan, while stealing materia, finds Usagi's Trnsformation Grail, thus becoming Magical Girl Kupo-chan!


Yuffie and the Magical Girl Materia  
  
All characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi and Squaresoft. All rights are reserved.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Yuffie snuck stealthily along the streets of Tokyo. The Materia hunter had something she wanted dearly, and she intended to get it...  
  
Usagi woke in the morning, and grabbed for her Transformation Grail. "Whaaaaaat?" Usagi moaned, sleepily looking over to where it was. A note lay in it's place. She picked op the note, and read it.  
  
Your Materia has been stolen by Yuffie Kirisagi. Have a nice day ^_^  
  
Usagi stared blankly at the paper.  
  
"Oh well, That's the end of saving the world," she said to no one in particular, and went back to sleep.  
  
Yuffie arrived at the Tokyo Tower.  
  
"Aaaaah... I have to climb to the top again, don't I? " With this comment, our Materia thief looked at the base. "Well! I guess I don't notice the Elevator, gluck gluck." Yuffie walked to the elevator, where an old man was taking tickets. As Yuffie tried to pass him, the man stopped her.  
  
"Um- excuse me, miss. Can I have your ticket?" The man said.  
  
"What ticket? I never got one!"  
  
"You need a ticket to get on."  
  
"Oh really? Then I'll just have to climb the tower." With this Yuffie left.  
  
"Girls these days- always thinking there Magical girls or something." The old man grumbled to himself.  
  
Yuffie climbed the tower. It's not like it was hard for her or anything, she just didn't really want to.  
  
Atop the Tokyo Tower, Cait Sith waited. "Done, Yuffie-chan?"  
  
"Yep, marshmallow ass." Yuffie said. "Now, use the Scotty Materia and beam us outta here!"  
  
"Okay...," Cait Sith said in a cowardly womanly tone, tear running down his cheek. "Beam ::sniff:: us up, Scotty Materia!" Cait Shouted out of his megaphone. A bright light surrounded them, and they returned to their own world.  
  
Later, Back at their own world, in the streets of Wutai, Yuffie looked out of her window at the city. There were no lights or anything out, but the Transformation Materia was emitting a strange glow.  
  
"What could that be?" Yuffie said to herself, yawning?  
  
Yuffie got up from where she lay on her bed, and crossed her hardwood floor to the pile of materia with the Materia on it. Picking up the Materia, she felt it's glow radiate around her, and burst out, filling the room. The glow from the grail stopped, and still holding the materia, a Moogle with a crescent moon on it's forehead stood in front of her.  
  
"Oh! It's a moogle! And It's soooooooooo kawaii!" Yuffie yelled in her hyper voice, glomping the small furry creature.  
  
"Moosh-Moosh!" The Moogle exclaimed in a very high pitched voice that was higher than Kero-chan's. "OW! Kupo! That hurts!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Yuffie yelled pointlessly, falling on the ground all chibi-like. "It talks!"  
  
"Of course I talk, Kupo! Now, Kupo, you need to save someplace, and use your nifty powers!" The Moogle said.  
  
... What a haul! I get magical powers and a kawaii little moogle sidekick! "Yes! I, Yuffie-chan princess of materia thieves will protect the world as... What Is my name going to be?"  
  
"Well, Kupo, I think the most fitting name for you would be Sailor Kupo! Protecting the world with your adorable Bishonen sidekick Stiltzkin the moogle!" Stiltzkin said jumping up in an obnoxious cute pose.  
  
::Yuffie Sweatdrops::  
  
"But I'm soooooooo tired..." Yuffie complained, yawning and falling on her bed, and instantly falling into a deep, heavy sleep.  
  
"Stupid Magical Girls... All they ever want to do is sleep eat and be lazy..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Deep in the Gold Saucer, Cait Sith sat on the floor crying like an abandoned 2 year old.  
  
"All I ever wanted was love..." The fat cat riding stuffed toy said. "But no one ever understands me!" Wailing louder, Cait Sith pondered how he had been abused by so many fanfic authors, and this only made the fat hunk of butter cry louder. In fact he cried so loud that Barret heard his screams from wherever the hell he stays when he isn't being annoying. Barret, stirred by his old companion, wen to go see Cait Sith, bringing a present with him. Barret brought a new piece of materia he had found in the slums a while back, and decided it would make a nice gift for the cat he loved. He blushed thinking about how his gift would be appreciated. He imagined how Cait Sith would look up, sobbing, with a special "For Me?" look in his eyes, and would take the gift, cast it aside and leap onto Barret, eyes on the one person who cared about him. "Awww..." Barret said in a husky-man voice, just thinking of how It would be cherished. As the car to the Gold Saucer pulled in, he left, and went to where Cait Sith was crying.  
  
"Here." Barret gruffly commanded, handing out the wrapped materia.  
  
Cait Sith looked up, eyes glinting, and said, "For Me?"  
  
"Yeah." Barret said, looking up.  
  
"Oh! Thank you!" Cait Sith said, unwrapping the gift. "Oh! It's a materia! Thank you! I'll equip this right away!" Cait Sith said. "But first, I'll have to go to the bathroom! Excuse me!"  
  
Cait Sith hopped off, to the bathroom, leaving the happy Barret alone. 


End file.
